ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dog Days (episode)
Dog Days is the third episode of the second season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures . It is the sixteenth episode overall. Plot The episode opens with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin fighting Dr. Animo. (Ben): Seriously, Animo! We like just ''defeated you a while ago! (Animo): Yes, and I have returned! This time, I will not fail! ''Ben transforms into Wildmutt. (Gwen): Wildmutt! (Kevin): Seriously? (Gwen): What, he can't say his name. Wildmutt attacks Animo, who opens a canister and a bunch of little things get on him. (Kevin): What are those? (Animo): You will soon find out! Animo hops away on a mutant frog. (Gwen): Ugh. Now we have to catch him! Gwen and Kevin look at Wildmutt, who is sratching himself like crazy. (Kevin): Are you okay? Wildmutt whimpers. Later, Kevin and Gwen take him to Grandpa Max, who examines him with a microscope. (Max): It seems there a bunch of little robotic fleas on him! (Gwen): Do you know how to ged rid of them? (Max): No. But we better find out sone. They are headed for the Ultamatrix, and if Animo did put these fleas on Ben, we're in big trouble. (Kevin): So, we gotta get rid of the fleas fast before Animo gets the Ultamatrix under his control. How exactly do we do that? (Max): I called someone. (Gwen): Who? Suddenly, Azmuth appears. (Azmuth): Me. (Kevin): So what are you gonna do? (Azmuth): Shrink you down and have you eliminae the fleas. Kevin laughs. Azmuth, Max, and Gwen stare at him. (Kevin): Oh, your serious. (Max): Here, take this backpack. It's full of gear. Kevin puts it on. (Azmuth): Everyone ready? Azmuth shrinks them and they hop onto Wildmutt's body. (Kevin): This is so stupid. (Gwen): Look ahead. What's thay? They look at a giant flea. (Gwen): Gross! Gwen attacks it with mana. (Kevin): I don't have anything to absorb! (Gwen): Check the backpack! Kevin digs threw the backpack looking for something good. (Gwen): Hurry! (Kevin): Here we go! He pulls out a Mark 12 Techadorian Multiblaster. (Kevin): Nice! Kevin starts tinkering with the gun. (Gwen): What are you doing?! (Kevin): Almost done, got it! Kevin looks up to see Gwen already defeated the flea. (Kevin): Oh (Gwen): What was so important that I had to defeat the flea without you?! (Kevin): I set the frequency of this gun to atomize the mutant fleas. Will plow through 'em like they're nothing! Kevin and Gwen make their way to the Ultamatrix, killing every flea with one shot. Finally, they reach the Ultamatrix. (Gwen): The mutant fleas are hacking into it! Kevin kills all the mutant fleas. (Kevin): There. Suddenly, they're are attacked by a giant flea, with Animo riding it. (Animo): You didn't think I'd really ''let you just stop me, did you?! (Kevin): What is that? (Gwen): The queen? (Kevin): Fleas have queens? ''Gwen shrugs. (Animo): Die! He attacks them. Gwen fights back, but Kevin's gun has no effect on it. Gwen is knocked down. (Gwen): What are you doing? (Kevin): Something stupid. Kevin charges at the flea. He jumps into the air, and it roars at him. Kevin throws a fusion grenade into it's open mouth. It explodes. (Gwen): You did it! (Kevin): Yeah, I did. Kevin contacts Azmuth, who makes them and Dr Animo their normal sizes again. Animo is arrested and Wildmutt turns back into Ben. (Ben): Thanks. (Kevin): Any time. The End! Major Events *The mutant fleas make their debut. *Azmuth makes his first reappearence. Characters *Kevin (main character in episode) *Gwen (main character in episode) *Ben *Max *Azmuth Villains *Dr Animo *Mutant fleas Aliens Used *Wildmutt Trivia *This is the second time in a row Ben has only used one alien. Category:Episodes